Vs. Taillow
Vs. Taillow is the fifth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 1/5/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty and Max are transversing through the Petalburg Woods, Max marveling at the Pokémon visible through the trees. Slakoth hang from the trees, while Volbeat and Illumise buzz around. Wurmple travel up the trees, as Seedot hang from the branches. Zigzagoon and Poochyena are running around through the tree roots, as Shroomish peak up to look at them. Max: Wow! Look at all the Pokémon! Ooh! Look at the Poochyena! Their bite strength is supposed to be crush rock! And the Seedot up there! The fact that they are hanging from that tree means there are plenty of nutrients flowing through it! Misty: Wow, you sure know a lot about Pokémon, don’t you? Max: Yep! To become as great a Pokémon trainer like my dad, I have to learn as much about Pokémon as I can. So I spent as much time as I could studying, so I would know all the different tactics and strategies and become a well seasoned trainer. Ian: Reading books isn’t enough. You need to experience them too. Ian lifts his shoulder up, as Wingull flies off, interacting with the wild Pokémon. The Volbeat and Illumise follow it, as Wingull lands on Max’s head, the wild Pokémon inspecting him. Max looks excited, as he goes to pet Volbeat. Volbeat pulls back, and Tackles him to the ground. Max is paralyzed, but laughing. Max: Wow! An actual Tackle by a Volbeat. Max sits up, as a Poochyena comes and sniffs him from behind, at his backpack. Max: Hey! No! Ian: (Not looking back) It smells your candy bar. Max: Huh? How did you know I had a candy bar? Ian: It smells good. Max: Huh? You think I should feed it? Ian: No. It’s a wild Pokémon. When there’s food involved, if you feed one Pokémon, you’ll have to feed, Max: Agh! Help! Ian and Misty turn, seeing all the wild Pokémon from before swarming at Max, who’s holding his backpack above his head. Wingull circles over his head, blocking the Volbeat and Illumise. Misty: All that for a candy bar? Ian: Wingull, Super Sonic! Wingull releases a Super Sonic, startling all the Pokémon. They all retreat back into the trees, except Slakoth, who’s just lounging around. Slakoth: Slakoth. Misty: Max, you okay?! Max: Yeah, I think so. Misty turns to Ian, who’s staring up into the trees. Max: Why’d they come at me like that? Ian: Max, what’s the primary food source for these Pokémon in this area? Max: Huh? Well, since it’s the forest, I guess it’d be the fruit and berries on the trees or in the bushes. Some might fall from the trees for the ground Pokémon. The Grass types could also feed off of photosynthesis, getting energy directly from the sun. Ian: The trees are barren. There are no fruits or berries in this part of the forest. Misty and Max look up, seeing that Ian was right, no fruit was growing on any tree. Max: Maybe it’s been, picked clean? Misty: It’d take a Snorlax to clear a forest out like this! Ian: Or a swarm. Keep your eyes open. The group continues to travel through the forest, the Pokémon disappearing as they move on. Max looks around nervously as they do. Misty: Why wouldn’t they come to this part? They have the whole forest! Ian: Territory dispute. Misty: Territory? Max: Some Pokémon like to claim certain areas as their own, not allowing other Pokémon to stay there. Ian: Or, the Pokémon know there’s no food here. Ian stops walking, as Misty and Max stop too. Ian surveys the area, noticing slight movement in the trees. Ian: Max. Your candy bar. Max: (Whining) What?! Ian: Want to find out who’s that Pokémon? Max’s face lights up. Max: You bet! Max goes into his backpack, pulling out the candy bar. Ian takes it, and opens it. Ian goes to take a bite of it, when a shadow swoops down, swiping it from his hands. Max and Misty watch, as a Taillow lands on a branch, eating the candy bar. Max: It’s a Taillow! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokémon. Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry. Misty: That little thing is responsible for eating the forest dry? Ian: Not that one. Dozens of Taillows become visible sitting on branches, watching them. Misty and Max gasp in surprise, backing up towards Ian. Ian: That one and its whole flock. Max: (Scared) They don’t look too happy to see us. Ian: Of course not. We’re in their territory. Taillow: (Cawing) Taillow! All the Taillow swarm down, flying down at the trio. Ian draws a Pokéball. Ian: Mudkip, Wide Guard! Ian chooses Mudkip, as it releases an orange barrier from its body, which expands out to protect them. However, it does nothing, as the Taillow fly through, Pecking at the crew. They all hold their arms up to protect themselves. Max: Wide Guard works on moves, not stopping a flock from coming at us! Ian: I’m still trying to figure that move out! Water Gun! Mudkip and Wingull fire Water Guns, pushing some of the Taillow away. More swarm at them, in an endless barrage. Misty: Chinchou, Spark! Misty chooses Chinchou, which releases a Spark of electricity, shocking a portion of the flock. They fall down, though more fill up their positions, preventing them from moving forward. Misty: Ah! Is there no end! Ian: Wingull, Super Sonic! Wingull perches on Ian’s shoulder, as it releases Super Sonic through its mouth, all the Taillow stopping in midair, floating back and forth disoriented. Misty returns Chinchou, as Ian returns Mudkip, as the three take off running. One Taillow, the one with chocolate all over its beak, watches, and flies after them alone. End Scene The group is resting by a stream, Misty and Max tired from running. Ian simply takes his backpack off, searching through it. Max: (Panting) I didn’t know, (pants) that Pokémon training involved so much running! Misty: (Panting) When you’re outclassed, then that’s usually your best and only option. Those Taillow were just too strong. Ian: The Taillow individually were weak. It was because of the numbers that they were strong. Misty and Max look over at Ian, who has a pot of stew cooking over a fire. Max: Eh?! How’d you set that up so fast?! Misty: Forget that! Aren’t you worried about attracting the Taillow?! Ian: No. But I am interested in one of them. The Taillow from before flies out of the forest, landing on a rock on the stream. Its face is still covered in chocolate. Taillow: Taillow! Ian: So, you came alone. Which means you want the same thing. Taillow: (Determined) Tay. Ian: You ready, Wingull? Wingull: Wingull! Wingull flies off Ian’s shoulder, landing on a rock opposing Taillow. Neither one makes a move, being a stand down. Max: What are they waiting for? The suspense is killing me! Misty: An anomaly. Max: Huh? An anomaly? The stream picks up in intensity, splashing Taillow. Taillow looks down, distracted by it. Ian: Water Gun! Wingull fires a fast Water Gun, hitting Taillow square in the breast and knocking it into the stream. It shoots out further downstream, the chocolate washed off. Taillow arcs around, coming back at Wingull with Quick Attack. Wingull fires another Water Gun, but Taillow dodges with its speed, striking Wingull, knocking it up above the rock. Wingull’s eye sparkles as it watches the Quick Attack go by. Wingull extends its wings, riding the wind from the attack. Ian: Give chase with Water Gun! Wingull flies after Taillow, firing Water Gun. Each time Taillow tries to turn back around, a Water Gun pushes it away, though it isn’t hit. Taillow growls angrily, as it speeds up with Quick Attack. It dodges Water Gun and strikes Wingull, halting its movements. By the time Wingull recovers, Taillow strikes again with Quick Attack. Max: It’s too fast! Misty: Come on, Wingull! Ian watches with anticipation, as Wingull’s eye sparkles as it sees Taillow coming again. Ian: Super Sonic! Wingull releases Super Sonic, stopping Taillow’s attack in midair, it confused. Wingull then dashes forward, its speed increased as it blows past Taillow, it spinning in a circle. Max: Wow! Wingull learned Quick Attack! Misty: Just by watching? That’s incredible! Ian: No, that’s a Keen Eye. The ability to see through an enemy’s techniques, and even copy them! Now that’s unique. Wingull, Quick Attack to Wing Attack! Wingull speeds up with Quick Attack, then strikes Taillow with Wing Attack, it dropping from the sky. Taillow catches itself, and lands on a rock, exhausted. Taillow still looks ready to fight. Max: It’s still going! Misty: It is a gutsy Pokémon. Ian: No. This battle is over. Misty: Huh? How do you know? A timer goes off by the stew, everyone turning to look at it. Ian walks over, turning it off. Ian: It’s lunchtime. The flock of Taillow appear, all screeching. Ian smiles. Ian: Perfect time for lunch! Ian sets out several bowls of Pokémon food, as all the Taillow dig in. Wingull, Mudkip, Chinchou and Psyduck eat as well. The forest Pokémon from before, the Zigzagoon, Slakoth, Volbeat, Illumise, Shroomish, Poochyena and Wurmple approach, though the Taillow react hostilely. Ian: Relax. There is plenty to go around. Ian brings a few bowls over to the new comers, as they all come over and eat, excited. Some even share food with the Taillow, them allowing it. After all the Pokémon finished eating, they run back into the forest. Ian and the others are washing the bowls in the stream. Max: I can’t believe you didn’t catch that Taillow. Or anyone of those Pokémon! Surely you want to become stronger! Ian: Yes. But, you don’t get stronger by catching as many Pokémon as you can. You get stronger when your bond with a Pokémon increases. Max: Bond? Ian: You’ll see. Someday. Main Events * Ian's Wingull reveals its ability as Keen Eye, which it can uniquely use to copy enemy moves. * Wingull learned Quick Attack. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Psyduck (Misty's) * Taillow (several) * Slakoth * Volbeat * Illumise * Wurmple * Seedot * Zigzagoon * Poochyena * Shroomish Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode You Can Never Taillow. * Wingull's Copy Keen Eye is based off the Sharingan from the Naruto Manga. * Ian has another unsuccessful usage of Wide Guard. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan